Wings of aircraft are typically fixed in a configuration that cannot be changed at the airport terminal or during flight. The fixed configuration is typically designed with the consideration of only one or a few flight conditions which significantly reduces the benefits that may be achieved at different flight conditions. During certain flight conditions, this fixed configuration may result in increased drag and decreased lift which may lead to a significant increase in fuel consumption, may result in decreased payloads and flight-ranges, may lead to increased noise and emissions, or which may lead to one or more other issues. In addition, the overall length of the wings of the aircraft is limited by airport terminal space and ground clearance requirements in the airport. This may further reduce the wing designs which may be used in the aircraft.
An aircraft wing and method for its use is needed to overcome one or more of the issues experienced by one or more of the existing aircraft wing configurations.